John Caleb
by Alex Ivaniva Derevyenko
Summary: a story about a boy who wants to find out about his life


Prologue

Rain pounded on the windows of the Nisan van. The two adults in the front were arguing about sending their son to school again. The child sat in the back and tried to tell his parents that he didnít want to go to school, but his parents cut him off.

ìYou are going to school and thatís final.î His father said.

ìI donít want my son going to a school for special kids but itís for the best I suppose.î His mother replied.

The car swerved dangerously on the slippery road. The father tried to get control of the car but he lost his grip on the steering wheel. The car drove off the road and crashed into another car, a black Ram 1500. The car exploded and someone dialed 911. The police and ambulance came and found the car smashed to bits. Nurses and doctors ran out of the ambulance and ran toward the Nisan. The parents in the car werenít moving but the child was alive and crying for his parents. The nurses got him out of the car and onto a stretcher. They rushed to the hospital and inserted an ivy into his arm. The child passed out and the last thing he remembered was someone calling his name.

When he woke up he was laying on a warm and cozy bed with white sheets. A few inches above his heart were bandages. He touched them with his left hand and realized that the accident was real. A nurse entered the room and walked to the boyís bed and started pouring red liquid into a medicine cup.

ìIím allergic to Tylenol.î The boy whispered to the nurse.

ìThis isnít Tylenol, it is childrenís Ibuprofen.î The nurse replied.

ìI canít have childrenís Ibuprofen either.î The child said in the same whispering voice.

ìWhy canít you?î The nurse asked.

ìI canít have it because it upsets my stomach.î The boy said.

ìWell, I have read your health file and it never said anything about stomach aches.î The nurse told him.

ìWhere are my parents? They can explain.î The boy asked the nurse. The nurse stopped writing on her clipboard and said, ìThe doctor will tell you anything you want to know.î The boy was only eight but he was as smart as a college professor. He knew that his parents would never be seen again, but he wanted to know just the same. The doctor knocked on his door and entered. ìHey buddy. How are you feeling?î The doctor asked.

ìTheyíre gone arenít they?î The boy asked.

ìYes, they are but weíll find you a new home.î The doctor said trying to encourage the child. The boy leaned back against his pillows and began muttering something that sounded a lot like German. The doctor, who could speak German, was amazed that the boy could speak a different language at such a young age.

ìHow many languages can you speak?î The doctor asked.

ìI can speak only a few words and phrases of German.î The boy replied.

ìHow old are you again?î The doctor asked.

ìIím eight. Why?î The child asked.

ìUm, youíre just really smart for an eight year old.î The doctor answered.

ìWhen can I leave the hospital?î The boy asked

ìYou can leave in a few months.î The doctor told him.

Chapter 1

John Caleb Jingleheimber Schmidt woke up to birds singing outside his window. He had been at the orphanage for five years now. John Caleb was a strong, longed haired thirteen year old boy. His hair was dark brown, almost black; he had brown eyes that looked like he had seen too much. He got out of bed and put on jeans, a black shirt, and a blue American eagle sweatshirt. The jeans were dark blue. He also put on a pair of black high tops, and prepared to go down to breakfast. Before he left he looked at a picture of him and parents when he was eight years old. He put the picture back on his bedside and walked out of his room. When he got downstairs his friend James met him at the table.

ìHey Caleb how was your night?î James asked.

ìLousy.î Caleb answered.

ìWhy?î James asked.

ìThe family didnít even want a boy.î Caleb answered.

ìThatís stupid. I hope that we get adopted today.î James told Caleb.

ìYeah, if we do that would be cool.î Caleb said as he pulled a box of Cheerios toward him.

ìDude, what would be the chances that today is the day?î James asked.

ìThereís still a chance.î Caleb replied. He and James ate their breakfast in silence, and then when Caleb was finished he went to the bathroom to fix his hair. He combed it then left it down.

ìIím going for a walk around the campus, okay James. Tell Mrs. White please.î Caleb told James.

ìYeah, man Iíll tell her. Have fun nature boy.î James said. Caleb walked out the door and turned left. He thought about the accident that had changed his life. He couldnít run very long because it would start hurting his lungs. Caleb was different and he knew that until someone adopted him that he would always be different. While he was busy walking and thinking he didnít notice a car pull up in front of the building. Caleb glanced at the car then walked into the orphanage. He met Mrs. White at the desk.

ìCaleb, is something wrong?î She asked him.

ìActually Mrs. White itís just the opposite. A car just pulled in front of the building.î Caleb told her.

ìOh, thatís wonderful, thank you Caleb. Why donít you tell James?î Mrs. White told him. Caleb ran up stairs and knocked on Jamesí door.

ìJames a car just pulled up in front of the building.î Caleb told him through the door. James opened up the door.

ìIs it a black BMW?î He asked Caleb.

ìYeah, how did you know?î Caleb asked James.

ìDude, Iím leaving.î James told Caleb.

ìYou mean youíve already met them?î Caleb asked.

ìYeah, theyíre my aunt and uncle.î James said.

ìIím happy for you James. I mean you have been here much longer than me and you deserve a home.î Caleb told James. The two boys walked downstairs together carrying Jamesí luggage.

ìJames my boy, how are you?î A man walked toward James and hugged him.

ìIím fine Uncle Tom.î James said. ìOh, Uncle Tom, this is my friend Caleb.î James introduced Caleb.

ìItís nice to meet you sir.î Caleb said extending his hand.

ìItís nice to meet you as well Caleb.î Uncle Tom said shaking Calebís hand.

ìJames dear we need to get going.î Jamesí aunt came over to them.

ìHi, you must be Jamesí aunt, Iím Caleb.î Caleb introduced himself.

ìOh, Iím Martha. Itís nice to meet you Caleb.î Martha said to Caleb.

ìWell, see you James.î Caleb said to his best friend.

ìYeah, good luck John Caleb.î James said. James left the building with Tom and Martha while Caleb went up to his room. Mrs. White walked up to Calebís room and knocked on the door. Caleb opened his door slowly.

ìCaleb, I know that you are disappointed but someone will adopt you, youíll see.î Mrs. White told Caleb.

ìIíve been here so long. I just wish that Iíll get adopted soon.î Caleb told her. Before Mrs. White could answer, there was a knock on the door. While Mrs. White went downstairs to answer the door, Caleb stayed in his room and looked out of the window.

ìCaleb!î Mrs. White called from downstairs. Caleb walked downstairs to find a man and a woman standing by the desk.

ìHallo, Caleb. Mein name ist Peter Smith. ìThe man introduced himself. ìHello, Caleb, my name is Peter Smithì

ì Ich spreche kein Deutsch.ì Caleb said. ì I donít speak Germanì

ëëYou just spoke in German.ì Peter said.

ëëI can speak German; I just donít.ì Caleb told him.

ëëLet me introduce my wife, Jane.ì Peter said to Caleb.

ëëPleased to meet to Mrs. Jane.ì Caleb said.

ëëYou can call me Jane.ì Jane told Caleb.

ëëWhy donít we go out to lunch so that we can get to know each other better.ì Peter said.

ëëOkay.ì Caleb said. Caleb walked up the stairs, into his room, and grabbed his high tops from the floor. After Caleb got his shoes on he looked once again at the picture on his bedside table.

ëëCaleb, Come on!ì Mrs. White called up the stairs.

ëëComing!ì Caleb yelled. Caleb grabbed his sweater and ran downstairs. The Smiths were waiting for him by the door.

ëëAll set Caleb?ì Peter asked.

ëëYes, thank you.ì Caleb answered. The Smiths and Caleb walked to Red Robins and sat down at a table outside.

ëëSo, how old are you Caleb?ì Pete asked.

ìIím thirteen.ì Caleb answered.

ìTell us something about yourself.ì Jane said.

ìWell, I wnt to the orphanage at eight and Iíve there for five years.ì Caleb answered.

ìWhy did you go to the orphanage?ì Peter asked. Caleb looked Peter straight in the face and said, ìMy parents died.ì

ìOh, Iím sorry to hear that.ì Peter said.

ìDid you make any friends at the orphanage?ì Jane asked.

ìYes, a boy a year older than me.ì Caleb answered.

ìSo, what do you like to do for fun?ì Peter asked.

ìI like reading, writing and taking long walks.ì Caleb said.

ìWhat do you like to read?ì Jane asked.

ìI am currently reading a book about a boy who lives in Germany.ì Caleb answered.

ìIs it fiction or nonfiction?ì Peter asked.

ìItís an autobiography.ì Caleb answered. A waitress arived to take their order.

ìOne large iced tea and a BLT.ì Peter ordered.

ìIíll have a cheeseburger and a large coke please.ì Jane said.

ìIf I could have just a large water.ì Caleb said. The waitress finsihed writing down the orders and continued on her way.

ìDo you not want a handburger or anything?ì Peter asked.

ìNo thanks. You see Iím a vegitarian.ì Caleb told Peter. There was a moment of silence then Jane spoke. ìIs Caleb your first name?ì

ìNo, Caleb is my middle name. My full name is John Caleb Jingleheimber Schmidt.ì Caleb answered.

ìWhy do you go by Caleb instead of John?ì Peter asked.

ìIt was a tradition in my family to call your children by their middle names.ì Caleb said.

ìDo you have any syblings? Jane asked.

ìNo, I was a single child.ì Caleb answered.

ìDo you want any syblings?ì Peter asked.

ìAt the moment, thereís only one thing in the world that I want right now and that is to be adopted by a family who loves me.ì Caleb said to Peter. There was an akward silence between the Smiths and Caleb.

ìItís getting late I really should get going.ì Caleb said.

ìWell, weíll see you tommorrow Caleb.ì Peter said. Caleb walked back to the orphanage alone. When he got in the building, he walked up to his room and flopped onto his bed. It was a long day. In a few minutes Caleb fell asleep still in his clothes.

The car swereved dangerously... there was a loud explosion. The boy was at the hospital with bandages over his chest. You could see the fear in the boyës face.

... Stone cold faces stared back at the boy, his parents...

Caleb woke up with a start. His chest was paining him like always. Sweat was running down the back of his neck. Caleb had again dreamt about his parentsë death. He sat up and rubbed his head. Why do I dream about my parents all the time? Caleb asked himself. He got up and walked to his window and looked out into the night. Caleb looked at his watch that had been his dadís and saw that it was 4:00 in the morning. He walked back to his bed and took the pictured frame off of his bedside table. Caleb had been in a suit when the picture was taken. His hair was short and neatly combed to the side. His father was also wearing a suit with his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. His mother was wearing a red dress and her straight brown hair hung down her back. Caleb remebered his mother telling him how handsome he looked and his father telling him not to fidgit.

His parents were German like him. His father, James Jingleheimber Schmidt, worked with the government and his mother, Alice Jingleheimber Schmidt, was a Marine Biologist. Caleb couldnít really remember what his father did in the government but he knew it had something to do with a security post. He remembered his father asking him what he wanted to be when he grew up and Caleb answered, ìI want to do what you do Dad.î James looked at his son and said, ìYou donít want to do what I do. Trust me.î Caleb didnít understand what his father meant by that, but he didnít ask. It seemed much longer than five years since his parentís death. Caleb lay down and fell asleep. When he woke up, it was 9:00 in the morning.

ìCaleb!î Mrs. White yelled up the stairs. She ran up the stairs and said, ìPeter wants to talk to you.î

ìOkay, Iíll be down in a minute.î

Caleb sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he got off of his bed and threw on a dark blue shirt and khaki shorts. He also threw on his high tops. Instead of leaving his hair down, as he usually did, he slicked it back into a ponytail. He walked down the stairs to find Peter talking to Mrs. White.

ìÖIt will be his when he is eighteenÖî

ìCaleb? We didnít expect you down here for another few minutes.î Mrs. White said.

ìI got ready fast. So whatís this about me being eighteen?î Caleb directed his question toward Peter.

ìI-Itís nothing.î Peter said quickly.

ìDonít try to lie to me. Youíre hiding something about me and if itís about my parentsí death then I need to know.î Caleb said quietly. Peter looked Caleb in the face and in that brief moment he didnít see a boy but a man.

ìCaleb, Iím sorry but I canít tell you, but I can tell you that I hope you will want to come and be my son.î Peter said slowly. Instead of answering Caleb walked toward the front door and headed outside.

ìHeís inherited his fatherís temper.î Mrs. White explained to Peter.

ìShould I have told him?î he asked her.

ìYouíre his father now, itís up to you.î Mrs. White answered as she went back to her desk.

Chapter 2

ÖWhen heís eighteenÖmy sonÖcanít tell youÖ

The words kept coming back to Caleb. When did Peter finish the paper work? Why did he want Caleb as his son? The questions kept going through his head. Peter walked to the front door, opened it and went outside. He saw Caleb sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Peter walked toward Caleb and sat down next to him.

ìIíll live with you but donít expect me to change my last name to Smith or to call you Mom and Dad.î Caleb told Peter.

ìThatís fine.î Peter replied.

ìShould I start packing?î Caleb asked.

ìThat would be best.î Peter said.

ìAlright Peter.î Caleb said as he stood up and walked back to the orphanage. Peter stood up and put a file in his car. Then he called Jane.

Meanwhile, Caleb was upstairs packing his bags. He found a box under his bed that had never been opened. He took out his pocket knife that he had hid from Mrs. White and opened the box. Inside were all of his dadís things. He found his dadís ring that he wore on his first finger of his right hand. Caleb put it on and found that it fit. He brushed a tear from his eyes and took his bags and the box downstairs.

ìWhatís in the box, Caleb?î Mrs. White asked.

ìUmÖjust my dadís stuff, which are now mine.î Caleb answered.

ìWhat kind of stuff?î She asked as she tried to see in the box.

ìI donít have to tell you and stop trying to look in the box.î Caleb said angrily.

ìJohn Caleb Jingleheimber Schmidt!î Mrs. White cried loudly.

ìYouíre not in charge of me anymore!î Caleb yelled back as he walked out the door toward Peterís car.

ìAll set Caleb?î Peter asked.

ìYes, I am.î Caleb answered as he put his stuff in the trunk except the box. He kept the box with him the front seat.

ìI like your car.î Caleb said.

ìThank you, itís a BMW Convertible.î

ìWhat year is it?î Caleb asked.

ìSince when have you been interested in my car?î Peter asked smiling.

ìIíve been interested in cars for a while now.î Caleb answered.

ìItís a 2010 model.î Peter told Caleb.

ìWhat do you do for your job?î Caleb asked.

ìIím an engineer.î Peter answered.

ìCool.î Caleb answered.

The car was silent for the rest of the trip. When they got to the house Caleb rolled down his window and looked at the house. It looked like an English mansion. Caleb got out of the car and retrieved his things from the trunk. Jane came out to meet them.

ìOh, Caleb, Iím so happy you decided to live with us.î She told him. Caleb glanced at Peter and then said, ìThanks Jane.î

ìYou can just call me mom.î She answered.

ìUm, Jane letís give Caleb time to adjust.î Peter interrupted.

ìRight, you can adjust and when youíre ready then you may call me mom.î She said. Caleb and Peter took his things into the house.

ìYour room is upstairs. I hope you donít mind.î Peter told Caleb.

ìI donít mind at all.î Caleb answered.

ìGreat. We can take your things upstairs then I can give the tour.î Peter said. They took the suitcases upstairs into Calebís new room. His room was painted dark red. It had two windows in the room as well as a large bookcase against one side of the wall. The bookcase was filled with books and most of them were Calebís favorites. The bed had red curtains around the outside.

ìI hope you like it.î Peter said while watching Caleb, who was looking around the room.

ìI love it. Thank you.î Caleb answered him.

ìUm, you also have a walk in closet and a laptop underneath your bed.î Peter told him.

ìWow, Iím glad I decided to be part of this family. ThanksÖDad.î Caleb said. Peter smiled and said, ìIf you want I can show the grand tour.î

ìAlright, and I want to apologize for my behavior before.î Caleb answered.

ìThatís fine. We all have our hard times.î Peter responded.

ìIf itís okay, Iím going to go apologize to Mom.î Caleb told him.

ìThat sounds great.î Peter answered. Caleb walked down the stairs and found Jane in the kitchen cooking.

ìMom, I just wanted to apologize for the way that I acted before.î Caleb said. Jane turned around with tear filled eyes.

ìI canít stay mad at you, and I hope you enjoy it here.î She said.

ìIím pretty sure that I will love it here.îCaleb told her.

ìCaleb, do you want me to show you the house?î Peter asked.

ìSure, I donít want to get lost in here.î Caleb answered.

Peter showed Caleb all of the 24 rooms. After the last room was shown, Caleb and Peter walked back to the kitchen to eat.

ìWhatís your favorite room so far Caleb?î Jane asked.

ìOh, definitely the library.î He answered.

Peter was silent and Caleb wondered if he just didnít talk during meal times or he had something else on his mind.

After dinner was over Jane sent Caleb up to his room.

ìYou need to rest.î She told him.

Caleb didnít argue but went straight up. When he got into his room he found his laptop and there was a note on it.

Caleb,

By the time you have read this I would have been gone. This laptop is no ordinary computer. It is fingerprint sensitive and can only activate by your fingerprint. I know you have many questions but I wonít be able to answer them. Someday youíll find the answers on your own. My file is on here and I want you to look at it. Also, there are some programs on the computer that are voice activated. I couldnít program them so youíll have to do it. Iím sure you will figure it out.

Your Father,

James Jingleheimber Schmidt

Caleb couldnít believe it. His dad? The laptop was from his dad? If his laptop was from James Jingleheimber Schmidt then why did Peter have it? Caleb opened up the laptop and sure enough there was a fingerprint pad on it. Caleb put his index finger of his right hand on the pad and the laptop screen turned green.

ìWelcome John Caleb Jingleheimber Schmidt.î The laptop said.

ìFind James Jingleheimber Schmidt.î Caleb said.

ìFile found.î The voice said. The file was opened and this is what Caleb saw.

James Jingleheimber Schmidt

Date of birth: July 27, 1969

Parents: Anna Jingleheimber Schmidt and Joel Jingleheimber Schmidt

Color of hair: Dark Brown

Color of eyes: Brown

Employment: CIA agent

History: Married Alice Silver in 1990 had son in 2003. Alice was a Marine Biologist.

Caleb read it over and over. He had to keep telling himself that this was real and that it wasnít a dream. He got up, shut his laptop, and went downstairs. Peter and Jane were in the living room. Peter was reading the newspaper and Jane was reading an essay on Marine Biology. Peter looked up when Caleb came downstairs. Calebís hair was down and his was pale and anger was shown clearly on his face.

ìCaleb is something wrong?î Peter asked. Jane looked up from her essay.

ìNo, I just have a question, and thatís why in the world did you have my dadís laptop? Did you think you could break into it or something?î Caleb told him. His voice was barely raised but Peter could hear the bitterness in his voice. Peter took off his reading glasses and looked at Caleb.

ìYour dad gave the laptop to me to give to you when you came of age.î Peter answered.

ìHow did you know my dad?î Caleb asked.

ìWe worked together before he became a spy.î Peter said plainly.

ìOh really, am I supposed to believe that?î Caleb asked.

ìCaleb, why canít you just accept that Iím trying to protect you?î Peter asked.

ìProtect me, from what? Caleb asked.

ìFrom the world and the cruelty of it.î Peter answered.

ìDid you know what he was doing?î Caleb asked Jane.

ìWell, I knew that he and James worked together but didnít know that James had a son.î Jane answered. Caleb glanced at Peter then said, ìIím leaving with my things and donít expect me to come back crying to you.î

ìCaleb, letís just talk about this.î Peter said.

ìEvery time I try to ask you something about my dad all you say is I canít tell you or Iím protecting you. You never think about how I feel about that do you?!î Caleb yelled unable to control his anger anymore. ìEver since the accident I wanted to know about my parents and every time I have a chance itís taken away from me. So, this time Iím leaving and you canít stop me.î Caleb continued to yell. Peter just stood there looking at Caleb.

ìDo you know why I donít speak German anymore?î Caleb asked still in rage.

ìI donít speak it because the last thing my parents said to me was Vertrauen Sie Caleb uns.î

ìTrust us Caleb.î Peter translated nodding his head.

ìHow do you know German any way?î Caleb asked Peter.

ìI was born in Germany.î Peter replied as he sat down.

ìCaleb, Iím sorry. I understand thatís it hard for you but have you thought at all how hard itís been for me?î Peter asked.

ìWow, itís really hard for someone to say I canít tell you.î Caleb answered sarcastically. Caleb looked around the room then took his back pack that was stuffed with all sorts of things and a duffle bag that contained his dadís things and left the house.

ìCaleb!î Peter yelled after him but Caleb didnít hear anything he just kept walking down the street.

Chapter 3

Chart for John Caleb Jingleheimber Schmidt

ìThis is a chart of anger issues in three different children Mr. Smith, and Calebís is the top one. His anger has stayed normal for a while then quite suddenly got higher. Can you tell me why?î The doctor asked Peter.

ìI canít tell you that but he is determined to find information on his father.î Peter answered.

ìWell, I have a feeling that he is listening in on this conversation so, itís now over.î The doctor said.

Caleb had hid near a dumpster until he saw Peter then followed him. Peter had gone into a warehouse where a doctor met him there. He had heard the conversation and was angry at himself for not being more careful. The doctor knew that he was listening so he didnít find out more. Peter came out of the warehouse and looked around before walking back to the way he came. Caleb followed him, this time being more careful. Peter kept looking behind his shoulder feeling as though he was being followed. He finally stopped walking and took out his phone. He looked around to make sure that no one was near then Peter dialed a number and waited. After a while a voice was heard from the other end.

ìDid you get the information we needed? The voice asked.

ìYes, Iíll bring you the file later tonight around 10:30.î Peter answered.

ìGood, meet me at the usual place.î The voice said

Peter hung up and walked back to his car. Caleb thought for a minute then decided to follow him. Peter got into his car and drove out into the main road. He looked into his rear view mirror and saw that someone was following him. He turned sharply to the left but the person kept following him. Caleb saw Peterís car up ahead and kept following him. Caleb knew it was probably not a good idea to follow Peter but he did it anyway. Peter stopped the car and got out. He and Caleb walked toward each other like they were in a dream. Calebís face showed hatred and Peterís face was completely calm.

ìSo, youíve been following me around town?î Peter asked.

ìYeah, and I found out a whole lot of information too.î Caleb replied.

ìCaleb, I hate to tell you this, but the information you found out is not really going to help you find out about your parents.î Peter said chuckling.

ìFine, be that way but Iím not going with you.î Caleb responded.

ìReally and how are you going to get around without a car?î Peter asked.

ìHa, you forgot that my dad was the owner of a company and all of his money belongs to me.î Caleb told him.

ìYes, and by law, I am now legally your father.î Peter told him.

Before Caleb could respond, four men clothed in black came out of nowhere.

ìI hear you took Martial Arts, letís see what you can do.î Peter said.

ìFine, but I swear that if I ever live to see another day, I will make sure that you never forget the face of John Caleb Jingleheimber Schmidt.î Caleb replied.

Caleb took off his jacket and put his bag down and prepared to fight.

ìVery well.î Peter said as he stepped back and let his men take over.

Caleb got into his combat position and placed himself in the middle of the four men. The man on his right attacked first with a high kick to the head. Caleb ducked and broke the manís leg. The man yelled in agony but refused to back down. The next three men all attacked at once. One by one they were beaten. One of them had a broken nose as well as a broken arm, another had been knocked out, one had a broken leg and a broken wrist and the last one was lying on the asphalt still. Caleb was completely unharmed. Peter was amazed at his skill and wondered where he learned to fight like that. Peter didnít stay long he got into his car and drove off. Caleb got his bag and walked over to one of the men. He took his gun, made sure it was loaded then put into his belt. He took the other menís guns as well but placed them into his bag instead of his belt.

A man in his early 20s was walking and talking on the phone with his boss when he saw a boy no older then maybe fifteen or sixteen pick up a gun and tuck it into his belt. The young man hung up and began walking toward the boy.

Caleb heard something behind him, pulled out the gun and spun around. Caleb had his finger on the trigger at this point. He saw a man in front of him though ëmaní was not really the correct term more like an older teenager.

ìWho are you?î Caleb asked.

ìMy name is Vance Barbosa, whatís yours?î Vance asked.

ìCaleb, but thatís not what matters right now. Do you work for Peter?î Caleb demanded.

ìNo, I donít know a Peter. Iím a lawyer.î Vance replied.

ìSo, you donít know Peter Smith at all?î Caleb asked.

ìI told you already, no, I donít. Now, can you put the gun down?î Vance replied.

ìI donít trust you, not yet at least.î Caleb said his hand started to shake slightly. Vance noticed and used that against Calebís advantage.

ìSixteen years.î Vance muttered.

ìSixteen years...î Caleb pestered Vance.

ìOh, sixteen years of Martial Arts, Police Training, Military Training and other defense mechanisms that I can use right now if you shoot at me.î Vance replied calmly, ìBesides, your hand is getting tired of holding your gun so why donít you just put it down.î

Caleb was shocked. If Vance was right then, this guy could easily kill him with one move.î Caleb lowered his gun slowly.

ìGood choice, now, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?î Vance asked.

ìUh, yeah I do.î Caleb responded.

ìNo you donít, I can tell when someone is lying.î Vance said.

ìOkay, I donít have a place to stay but I can find one easily.î Caleb said.

ìJust come with me.î Vance told him.

Caleb looked around for moment then got his things and agreed to follow Vance. At least Caleb had four guns with him.

The two of them walked down the street to a Porsche.

ìSo...this is your car right?î Caleb asked.

Vance laughed before replying, ìYes, this is my car donít worry.î

They were driving for a while when Caleb noticed a file in the backseat. Vance was talking on the phone and didnít see when Caleb reached into the backseat and pulled out the file. He examined it and saw a name that he vaguely remembered. The name was Hank Turek. Vance hung up and turned to Caleb to ask him a question when he noticed he had the file in his hands.

ìSo, you found the Hank Turek file?î Vance asked him.

ìYeah...wasnít he the one who claimed to be like...a sorcerer or something?î Caleb replied still flipping through the file.

ìYep, he claimed to know information that could help the police but they thought he was a lunatic and placed him in the Asylum but he recently broke out.

ì...Dresses in a purple robe and has a pet bunny...î Caleb read aloud from the file.

Vance laughed,î Yeah, he has a...strange style you might say.î

ìSo...tell me about yourself?î Caleb asked Vance after he put away the file.

ìUh, thereís not much to tell really. Um, my mother and father lived together but my mom was an alcoholic.î Vance replied hesitantly.

ìMy parents passed away when I was five, I stayed at an orphanage for eight years and finally got adopted but my adopted parents are...not my type.î Caleb told Vance.

ìI see. So youíre how old? Fifteen, sixteen?î Vance asked storing away the previous information that Caleb had given him.

ìNo, Iím thirteen.î Caleb answered looking out the front window avoiding Vanceís gaze.

ìReally? You act very mature for your age and you know how to shoot a gun.î Vance told him.

ìMy dad taught me.î Was Calebís only answer.

Vance could tell that something was bothering Caleb but thought better than to pester this child about his past. He reached over to the radio and pressed a button.

ìI hope you donít mind Rock.î Vance told Caleb as he turned on the radio.

ìRockís fine.î Caleb replied.

The car was quiet for the rest of the trip, except for the music blaring. Caleb looked over at Vance. He had a buzz cut but it was the perfect length, mot too short. Vance had Hazel eyes that were bright. He also wore a black leather jacket. Underneath his jacket his dark purple polo showed through. His muscles were perfectly defined underneath the jacket. Caleb wondered if he worked out. He looked back out his window to avoid Vanceís gaze.

Vance knew that Caleb had been staring at him, trying to figure out who he was. Vance did the same now, to Caleb. He noticed his serious face reflecting in the window. This boy has definitely seen too much in his life already. Vance thought to himself as he pulled into his driveway.

ìWeíre here Caleb.î Vance told him as he turned off the car.

Caleb looked out of his window. Vanceís house was nowhere as large as the Smithsí but it did have more of a cozy look. He got out and got his things from the trunk.

ìNice house.î Caleb muttered.

ìThanks. I know itís not much but itís roomy. î Vance responded.

Vance and Caleb brought Calebís luggage into the house and set it down. Caleb looked around. Somehow he felt as if heíd been here before but he pushed the feelings and thoughts aside and followed Vance into the kitchen.

ìWhat are you in the mood for?î Vance asked Caleb.

ìI honestly donít care.î Caleb responded.

ìAlright, then how does Chinese takeout sound?î Vance asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

ìThat sounds great but let me pay for it.î Caleb told him.

ìNo, Iíll pay; youíre going to need your money if you plan to travel.î Vance argued with Caleb.

ìFine, but at least let me do something to pay you back.î Caleb asked Vance.

ìAlright, you can just relax and let me handle things around here.î Vance replied.

ìBut...î Caleb began but Vance cut him off.

ìCaleb, just let me treat you.î

ìOkay.î Caleb finally agreed.

As Vance ordered their food from his cell phone, Caleb took this chance to look around. In the living room there was a large bookshelf that contained a whole bunch of...stuff. There were a few picture frames amongst all the clutter and Caleb went to go look at them. There was a picture of Vance with seven girls surrounding him. This, Caleb assumed must be a high school photo. Vance still had his jeans and polo shirt, still looked very fit and had a lip ring. Caleb looked back at Vance and tried to imagine him with a lip ring in but it was too creepy so he stopped trying and placed the picture back on the shelf. On the wall there were a few certificates. One was from the Police Academy, another from a Martial Arts studio, and one from the Military Academy. So, Vance was right about all his training.


End file.
